wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rin
Not to confuse with Ren Rin '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, she isn't very good. Her skill level is only 260-280 and she doubles with Emma or Nick. In Baseball, '''Rin '''is in Pro Class, and her team members are Emily, Sarah, Saburo, Theo, Shouta, Víctor, Eva and Jackie and she mainly appears in the players team with Emily and Sarah. She plays in the Baseball teams of Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Takumi, Pierre, Steve, Helen, Maria and David. In Boxing she does not compete. Wii Sports Resort Her skill is 611+ in Basketball. Her teammates are Sakura and Tatsuaki. In Swordplay, '''Rin is in Pro Class at 1466+ (the 3rd best player). In Table Tennis, she is pretty good, at level 941+. She is average at Cycling, coming 68th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Rin is an Expert CPU Mii. Trivia *'Rin' is the best female CPU Mii in Baseball not to be in Sakura's team. *'Rin' is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in levels 13 and 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Bosses Marisa and Matt, respectively. *'Rin' is one of the very few Miis that wear Black Armor more than once. *She plays the piano in the Wii Sports band. *Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. * In Swordplay, Rin is the best player not to be a boss fighter in a showdown stage (with purple sword). * Her Wii Music name in Japanese is Aruvu-a. * It's believed you are able to recreate Rin the fastest out of any CPU Mii, as her design is very close to that of the default female Mii, sharing the same eyes, eye color, eyebrows, eyebrow color, face shape and skin tone. * You earn her badge by making 5 edits on Wii Mii articles. Gallery RinDACotQR.JPG|Rin's QR Code 49- Rin's Team.jpg|Rin's Baseball Team 2018-02-07 (20).png|Rin in Baseball Rin Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Rin in Swordplay Duel Rin-0.png|Rin in Swordplay Duel 2018-01-13 (30).png|Rin about to fight in Swordplay Duel 2018-03-02 (41).png|Rin Swordfighting at Dusk Screenshot-2017-10-18 wii sports showdown - Yahoo Image Search Results.png|Rin as a rival in Swordplay 20180210_073907.jpg|Rin and her teammates Sakura and Tatsuaki in Basketball 037.jpg|Rin in the left HAA 0193.jpg|A happy Rin IMG_0193.JPG|Rin about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-13 (34).png|Rin in Cycling 2018-05-25 (12).png|Rin in Swordplay Speed Slice IMG_1163 (1).jpg|Rin(Middle) as a rival in Swordplay 1531770941167305938848.jpg|Rin about to play a Baseball match 1531770998278366369674.jpg|Rin pitching in Baseball Badge-10-1.png|Rin's badge 2018-07-24 (8).png|Rin playing Basketball at High Noon Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.10.50_PM.png|Rin wearing red armor in Swordplay Showdown Screen_Shot_2015-01-11_at_4.10.04_PM.png|Rin in Table Tennis Category:Female Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Cyan Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Miis That use Black Armor More Than Once Category:Mii Category:Wii Party Artworks Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:3 Letters Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Top 10 Category:Cyan Females Category:CPU Category:Non-American Miis Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Mii Category:Baseball Pros Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Top 5 Category:Top 15 Category:Kids